Reviviendo el pasado
by elizabeth-cullen123
Summary: Edward y Bella intentan darse una nueva oportinidad en el amor despues de lo ocurrido en luna nueva pero alguien regresar poniendo en duda el amor de el hacia bella. podra Edward elegir  entre el viejo o el nuevo amor
1. El principio de todo

hola aqui les escribo la introduccion

Esta historia se centra en el libro de eclipse. Edward y Bella acaban de darse otra oportunidad en el amor pero de la nada regresa una ex novia de el ,que dejo abandonada en Inglaterra haciéndola sufrir mucho , cuando surge el rencuentro ella es una vampira con su madre(Miriam) y su hermano(Robert), en el transcurso de la historia Edward va descubriendo que fue lo que paso esos 5 años y que ella no recuerda nada de su vida humana. El tendrá que elegir entre el viejo amor o el nuevo.

Denle una oprtunidada es mi primer fic

*-pensamientos

-dialogos

* * *

Flas back

-te tengo que dejar

-que estas diciendo Edward

-mi familia y yo nos vamos, ya no te amo

- Edward crees que soy una tonta, lo veo en tus ojos es mentira lo que dices-empezando a llorar

-no es la verdad ya no te soporto, no me imagino cómo me fije en ti, entiéndelo solo te use-lo dijo con voz entrecortada

-si es verdad eso porque estas temblando y no me miras a los ojos-decía entre sollozos una chica de ojos azules

-no lo entiendes no te amo solo quería ver si podía conquistar a la chica rara de la escuela y ya vez lo pude hacer le gane la apuesta a Emmet-dijo Edward levantando una mirada llena de odio-no sabes cuanto sufría al besarte y acariciarte, me das lastima siempre pensaste que te amaba , que ilusa pensaste que un vampiro como yo se podría fijar en ti-miro a la chica que estaba destrozada por las palabras que le decía su "novio" y le clavo una mirada de superioridad, desprecio y frialdad

-mientes, mientes, mientes tú no eres así- dijo la chica bajando su mirada, no soportaba ver una mirada tan destructiva en una persona que ella amaba con toda su alma

-sabes que lo que dijo es verdad -levantando la barbilla de la chica con rudeza-eres tan ingenua pero ya me aburriste adiós-dijo soltándole la barbilla, y corriendo en dirección a su casa lo último que alcanzo escuchar de los labios de la chica fue "no, no, no, Edward tú no eres así…."

Fin flas back

**Edward pov. **

Hoy se cumplen 5 desde que la deje me odio por a verla dejado de un modo tan horrible, pero yo no era para ella, ella tenía que seguir su vida, soy un vampiro no le convenía estar conmigo, además ella envejecería y si se quería convertir en vampiro yo no lo permitiría, espero que me haya olvidado aunque yo nunca la olvide

*Edward estas bien, te vez distraído"

-tranquila estoy bien solo estaba recordando algunas cosas

-cariño, Emmet va a traer a bella ¿no?

-si Esme , no pude ir a si que el se ofreció y …..- no pude terminar ya que Rosalie me interrumpió quejándose

- ¿que no puede venir ella sola? , es una inútil

-Rosalie no tengo ganas de escucharte deja….. Huelen

-si son 3 vampiros- comento Alice corriendo a mi lado

-pónganse en posición-dio la orden el jefe de la familia

Salimos de la casa, no pasaron más de 2 minutos cuando divisamos 3 figuras, Carlisle me regreso a ver *lee sus pensamientos*

-entendido- empecé a concentrarme y alcance a oír los pensamientos de los vampiros

*no puedo creer que los tengamos que venir a ver después de lo que le hicieron a ….. si es cierto el pude leer los pensamientos ese maldito* como sabia el que yo leía los pensamientos y porque me odia*tranquila mi niña solo voy a hablar con ellos ya no los vas a volver a ver, te han hecho mucho daño*de que rayos hablaban*no puedo creerlo voy a conocer a mas vampiros*.los pensamientos de los vampiros eran raros uno de ellos era de odio, el otro de preocupación y el ultimo de felicidad

-¿Edward todo está bien? –me pregunto Jasper

-sí, es solo que sus pensamientos son confu…-dirigiendo su mirada al bosque-¡no puede ser es…!

**Alice pov**

¿Edward todo está bien? –pregunto mi amado Jasper

-sí, es solo que sus pensamientos son confu…- regrese a ver donde Edward tenía su mirada no pude ser, es Liz pero es un vampiro y es Miriam su mama o por dios también esta Robert

-cuento tiempo sin verlos-dijo con frialdad Miriam

-que haces por aquí Miriam-dijo Carlisle

-Lizi te presento a unos amigos él es Carlisle el jefe de la familia, su esposa Esme , Alice y su pareja Jasper y por ultimo Rosalie ,por lo que veo no está Emmet- dijo la vampiresa señalándonos

¿Pero como que Liz no nos conoce?,¿ a que están jugando? y ¿porque no menciono a Edward?

-es un placer conocerlos-Vi como Miriam regresaba a ver a Robert y el asentía con la cabeza que se traían entre manos, regrese a ver a Edward pobrecito estaba choqueado por verla de nuevo

-Liz me acompañas a cazar-dijo Robert

-pero estamos con los amigos de mi mama-

-Elizabeth ve con tu hermano-

-pero mi….-y no acabo de hablar ya que Robert la agarro de la cintura y se la llevo en dirección al bosque, para que quería a Miriam que Liz no estuviera aquí que quería decirnos..


	2. Reflexion

otro cap mas

* * *

Edward pov

¿Cómo pude ser que Liz sea un vampiro?¿porque no nos reconoce? , se ve tan hermosa como la última vez,

Todo esto pensaba mientras Miriam se acercaba hacia nosotros y me dirigía una mirada llena de odio y desprecio

-¿Por qué son vampiros?-pregunto Carlisle

-no es de su incumbencia-dijo la vampira de mirada fría-solo le vengo a decir a Edward que no se atreva a acercarse a Elizabeth, voy a ser lo posible por irme lo más pronto posible , pero mientras estemos aquí no quiero que ninguno se acerque a ella, entendido-mientas decía esto vi imágenes de cómo Liz había sufrido tas mi partida, era un monstruo como le pude hacer eso a una persona que ¿ame?

-ella fue la que lo decidió-pregunto la pequeña duendecillo

-no fui yo-

-usted no tiene ningún derecho- quise reclamar

-mira Cullen, le has hecho mucho daño, tu ya rehiciste tu vida-pero que estaba diciendo-y no pongas esa cara te vi besando con esa tipa así que por favor deja que Elizabeth haga la suya-mientras decía esto pude ver en su cabeza un recuerdo, s e trataba de cuando llegaron pasaron por la escuela para inscribir a Liz y cuando entraban a la escuela me vieron besando a Bella*ese sínico como se atreve todavía a reclamar*

-deja de leer mis pensamientos cullen, será mejor que me valla quedan avisados-cuando se iba vi aparecer a Emmet con Bella cuando paso cerca de la vio de arriba para abajo *no pudo creer que la haya olvidado por esta* si se fue perdiendo su silueta en el bosque

-TE ODIO EDWARD CULLEN –grito Rosalie-Y A TI TAMBIEN-señalando a Bella y se fue corriendo de allí

*Edward que has hecho*fueron los pensamientos de Emmet antes de ir tras ella

-Alice que pasa-pregunto mi adorada novia

-Bella no tengo ganas de hablar-*nunca te perdonare por haberla hecho sufrir Edward*-Jasper nos vamos-Jasper nada mas asintió y se fueron *el recuerdo de Elizabeth afectara a mucho*menciono Jasper en sus pensamientos

-cariño te esperamos en la casa-dijo la dulce Esme , alejándose con mi padre

-Edward que sucede porque todos están tan melancólicos-

-nada amor, nada-

-no hoy iban a jugar-

-si, pero nadie tiene ganas –dije con vos apagada-¿tienes hambre?

Después de llevar la a cenar fuimos a su casa espere a que se quedara dormida y me salí de su cuarto necesitaba pensar sobre Liz

* * *

dejen comentarios haci podre mejorar jajaja


End file.
